


Come and Jump On It

by Parrannnah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Bucky puts on a show for his husband.





	Come and Jump On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenusMonstrosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusMonstrosa/gifts), [inflomora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflomora/gifts).



> This is based on wonderful art on Inflomora-Art’s patreon, cause I saw it and Had To Write. It’s just porn, everyone. That’s it.
> 
> Also it’s unbeta’d cause I’m impatient.

Bucky looks at the clock on the wall and nods. Five minutes to six. Steve should be sitting in the living room because Bucky had asked him to and while he may be a little shit, he generally knew that if Bucky asked for something it was with good reason. Bucky makes sure everything is ready, namely himself,  and cracks open the bedroom door just enough to see out. Yes, there Steve is, sitting in the chair in front of the strategically placed dining table that Bucky had dragged in from the eat-in kitchen.

Bucky straightens his clothes and picks up the remote to the built-in sound system they have, pointing it out the narrow crack in the door.

Because he is basic as fuck and has just watched Magic Mike XXL for the seventieth time, Ginuwine’s _Pony_ starts to play, and Bucky Barnes starts to strut his stuff.

Steve’s eyes go huge as Bucky comes out, swinging his hips and wearing nothing but a cut off shirt, some track pants and his boots with their new, hot pink laces.

“What?” Steve starts, but Bucky isn’t here for anyone throwing off his counting (He and Natasha had _rehearsed,_ damnit) and he shushes Steve immediately. He walks up to Steve, utilizing the Murder Strut his dumb husband loves so much and knows its a good choice when Steve’s eyes zero in on his thighs. He sashays his way over to Steve and reaches him just as the lyrics start. Steve is still pretty gobsmacked, which is a good thing to be honest, cause Bucky needs to concentrate. Placing his hands on Steve’s knees, he bends at the waist as he slides them up to Steve’s thighs, skimming his hands almost close enough to where he knows Steve’s dick will be (he always went left) before stepping in close and dropping onto Steve’s lap to grind right as Ginuwine blesses them with the hallowed lyric _“Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off.”_  Which Bucky punctuates with an excellent show of strength from his thighs as he bounces himself right on the now-apparent dick.

Steve makes a choked-off noise and grabs at Bucky’s hips, which Bucky allows for half a second before he gets up and walks away, jumping up on the table to do that weirdly sexy writhe-y thing Channing Tatum did in the movie.

Bucky kind of wishes he could pay a little more attention to Steve as his impromptu striptease goes on, but he barely manages to spare a glance when he tosses his shirt at Steve’s head because while he had been a natural dancer back in his day, this was not at all the same thing and he needs to pay the fuck attention.

After the shirt came off it’s all about running his hands over his chest and stomach, highlighting the thick muscles he knows Steve loves. Body rolls were a thing he’d luckily mastered and he does them at an increasingly steep angle leaning back before planting his feet and lifting his hips in time with the music, turning his head to lock eyes with his husband.

Any validation Bucky has been looking for is there in Steve’s face, eyes wide and mouth open, and also in the gigantic fucking erection currently trying to escape its denim prison. Bucky smiles a smile that can only be classified as wolfish, and starts to let himself get into the routine, sliding his hands over his body and enjoying the touch, tweaking his nipples before he rolls over and basically fucks the table top, slow and sensuous at first before punctuating it with a few sharp thrusts, and that makes Steve say, “Oh, _fuuuuuck_ ,” which is always a good thing.

Bucky’s almost finished and gets ready for the Big Reveal. He knows he looks delicious right now, sweat glimmering on his skin and highlighting all the muscley goodness that is his body. Even his chest hair looks great, all dewy and wonderful. Steve is gonna eat him alive, and that is the whole fucking point.

Bucky stands up on the table side-on to Steve and shoots him a smirk, and sees that his husband is gripping the fabric of his jeans with white-knuckled hands. Mission Accomplished.

Bucky turns to face Steve head-on and smoothes his hands down his own legs, trailing them down the silky fabric of these mid-90s style Adidas track pants with conveniently placed snaps. He drags his hands up the back of this thighs before gripping at just the right spot and _pulling._

The pants do exactly as they’re supposed to and tear clean away, and before Steve can do more than let out a filthy moan, Bucky spins around, still with his hips swaying to the music, revealing that his fancy pants had left him standing there in nothing but his boots and the black and hot pink jock he’d bought special.

“Holy fucking Christ,” Steve groans, sliding off the chair and knee-walking forward. The song is fading now so Bucky drops to his knees for the final reveal. As he slides back toward the edge of the table, he spreads his knees as far apart as he can get them and keep his hands on the table, back arched and ass out, cheeks spread to show off his freshly waxed hole.

Now, Bucky knows Steve doesn’t mind the hair, and neither does he. He loves Steve when he decides to let it all grow out and he gets fuzzy all over.

But Bucky also loves having his ass eaten, and has always wondered what this would feel like. He’s predicting really fucking great, but he’ll only know if--

_Crack!!_

Bucky’s brought out of his posing (back arched and booty poppin’) by a one of Steve’s Giant Hands making contact with his ass, causing his own very-interested dick to jump and make a wet spot on the fabric still covering it.

“Bucky, fuck, I gotta, Jesus, please? Fuck, please, baby, I need to…” Steve doesn’t even get an actual question out before Bucky is nodding vigorously and Steve is burying his face in Bucky’s ass, licking and sucking so vigorously that he’s making those wet, sloppy, dirty sounds faster than he ever has before.

Bucky was right. Steve’s tongue on his bare asshole is fucking spectacular. God damn, how had he never done this before? Steve’s hands are gripped into the meat of Bucky’s cheeks, fingers digging in as he pulls them wide, making more room for his face so he can eat ass like it is his goddamn job.

“Oh fuck, Steve, fuck fuck fuck!” Bucky moans, locking out his metal arm so he can balance enough to hold position while he grabs his cock with the other hand. “God, baby, your fucking tongue, fuck!”

Steve is gonna make quick work of this with the way he’s going, moaning and sighing and lapping at Bucky’s hole, tracing along all that bare skin for the first time. Bucky can feel himself loosening up, letting Steve’s tongue work its way in and get him nice and sloppy, spit everywhere, no doubt drenching Steve’s mouth and chin as he goes to fucking town, shaking his head gently as he fucks his tongue in deeper before pulling back and sucking at Bucky’s hole some more.

“Stevie, Stevie, fuck me, please, c’mon, c’mon,” Bucky begs, slowing his hand on his dick so he doesn’t blow before he gets Steve’s cock inside him.

“Fuck yeah, baby, fuck yeah. Wait, lube, fuck, hold on, lemme just--”

“Under the table! I taped some there, hurry, fucking hurry, I need it, Steve, I need it!” Bucky doesn’t give a fuck how needy he sounds, he is needy! Needy for some dick.

Bucky hears the duct tape come undone and know Steve’s found the packets of lube Bucky had stashed there earlier, hears them rip open before he feels two of Steve’s thick fingers at his hole, not so much prepping him (Bucky bottomed often enough that he didn’t usually need all that much) as just getting as much slick into him as possible. Steve slips the digits in, pushing right past the tight ring of Bucky’s hole and rubs the lube every place he can before repeating the process.

“Stevie, now, don’t want your fingers,” Bucky pants, feeling like he’ll burst apart if he doesn’t get some dick in him right this second.

“I got you, baby, don’t worry,” Steve says and he does! Oh, but he does, the fat head of his cock pushing against Bucky’s hole and slipping in, both of them groaning as it happens.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to be fully sheathed, and he doesn’t stay still long, pushing Bucky down flat with one hand so he can get better leverage. Thank God they have a low-ish table and Steve is fucking tall.

The pace Steve sets is relentless, hips smacking into Bucky’s over and over and over, his hands fisted into the waistband of the jock that Bucky is still wearing. Bucky knows Steve isn’t going to last long, not after that striptease and not after getting to eat Bucky out, but that's fine cause Bucky is ready to come basically the second he has Steve’s cock in him.

Steve, being the loving husband that he is, reaches around and starts stroking Bucky in time with his thrusts, wringing loud cries and harsh moans from Bucky as he does.

“Close baby,” Steve pants behind him, hips starting to lose their rhythm. “Come with me, sugar, come on, please, wanna feel you, come on.”

Bucky does as he’s told, mostly cause he’s been waiting for Steve to catch up, and with two, three, four more strokes feels his orgasm overtake him, but it’s when he hears Steve cry out behind him, feels the pulse of his cock as he releases that Bucky comes so hard he can’t feel his legs and his toes cramp.

 

When he finally comes down, his hips are stiff from being folded up under him and Steve where he is collapsed on Bucky’s back.

“Get off,” Bucky grouches, feeling Steve slip out of him. “Ugh, Steve, we’re gross, we need a shower.”

Steve grumbles but stands up, pulling Bucky with him.

“I liked my surprise, Buck,” Steve says, kissing Bucky on the cheek.

Bucky smiles and smacks Steve on the arm. “Sap.”

Steve walks towards their bedroom and Bucky thinks to himself that today couldn’t possibly get any better.

That is, until Steve casually tosses over his shoulder, “Maybe someday I can return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
